


Selalu Untukmu

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: "Bahkan di saat dunia meragukanmu,Kami ada untukmu."
Relationships: Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Selalu Untukmu

**Author's Note:**

> DHUEEEEEEEEEEEER TEBAK SIAPA YANG KAMBEK
> 
> Uh, so  
> Saatnya garap semua WIP yang ada di otak hahahaha /heleh  
> In light of COVID-19, saatnya translate salah satu karya terbaikku huehuehuehue /diiih  
> no for real Taurosology nungguin bil gila digantung 2 tahun
> 
> Cerita ini diambil dari post-Mighty Pups, di mana fokus dari cerita ini lebih ke bagaimana Chase meragukan kepemimpinan dia, di mana first scene dia sempet gagal mimpin tim dia, dan dia agak kesel gimana gitu
> 
> Understandable sih hhe  
> Well enjoy!
> 
> *cough* Persimpangan soon? *cough*

“Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Chickaletta, Ryder, dan juga memperhatikan ke mana meteor itu jatuh. Aku… tidak begitu baik dalam memimpin kelompokku.”

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang sampai detik ini. Kegagalan semalam membuatku cukup kesal. Mereka memang tidak ada yang kesal ataupun marah kepadaku, namun aku kecewa aku menggagalkan mereka.

“Tidak apa, Chase. Teruslah berusaha, kamu pasti bisa memimpin timmu lebih baik saat nanti.”

Ryder berkata demikian... tapi iyakah? Apa aku layak?

Apalagi dengan kekuatan aneh yang tiba-tiba kita miliki. Melihat mereka dengan kemampuan yang sesuai dengan keahlian mereka, aku yakin kita semua harus bisa bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini...

Dan semua itu juga tanggung jawabku.

.....

_“Chase, tolong kami!”_

_“Tidak! Harold, kamu tidak bisa melakukan ini!”_

_“Oh tentu saja aku bisa! Tanpa Ryder, kalian semua tidak berdaya!”_

_“Tapi kamu masih belum menangkap pimpinan kami yang lainnya! Dia masih bisa menyelamatkan kita!”_

_“Hah! Justru itu. Pimpinan kalian membiarkan KALIAN semua tertangkap. Itu yang kau sebut pemimpin?”_

_“Berkacalah pada ayahmu yang bisa mengorbankan kucing-kucingnya hanya untuk kepentingan dia sendiri! Chase tidak seperti itu!”_

_“Tetap saja. Lihat saja anjing Shepherd itu. Dia kebingungan, tidak tahu harus apa. Ayo Chase, kemarilah, aku punya hadiah untukmu~”_

_“Chase!”_

_“Yap. Dan semudah itu. Ternyata Paw Patrol yang didambakan orang-orang tidak sehebat yang aku kira. Ditambah lagi si bodoh ini yang kalian panggil ‘pemimpin’. Memimpin saja tidak becus! Hmm, sebuah penyesalan bahwa kekuatan-kekuatan kalian ini tidak berguna tanpa orang pintar yang bisa menggunakannya. Pernah dengar, otak tidak akan pernah kalah dengan otot? Percuma kekuatanmu hebat, jika KAU tidak bisa menggunakannya!”_

_“Grrh... seenaknya!”_

_“Ya, mungkin kalian bisa berguna juga untukku. Butuh aku untuk mengajarkan kalian bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan kalian, hmm~?”_

_“Berisik, kau!”_

_“Ya, terserah. Satu hal yang pasti... teman kalian tidak berguna. Hahahahahaha!”_

“TIDAK!”

...apa itu barusan?

Aku melihat ke kedua telapak tanganku yang kini tidak lagi berkilau seperti sore tadi. Kekuatan kami ternyata ada batasannya, dan aku senang aku kembali normal.

Namun... mimpi apa barusan?

“Chase... kamu tidak apa-apa?” Suara yang kukenal.

“A-ah... maaf, Rubble, aku terlalu berisik ya?” Aku memutar badan dan melihat Bulldog itu masih dengan penutup mata. Dia langsung melepasnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Kami memang terbiasa tidur di ruang santai bersama-sama misalkan kita baru selesai menghadapi misi yang cukup melelahkan, dan memerlukan seluruh tim untuk turun tangan. Maka dari itu Rubble pun mendengar teriakanku.

“Sejujurnya sih, iya. Namun, kamu tidak pernah melakukan ini tanpa alasan.” Rubble menggoyangkan Marshall yang kebetulan di sebelah dia. “Marshall, bangun, kakakmu butuh bantuan nih.”

Seenaknya! Aku tahu aku dan Marshall memang sudah secara buka-bukaan seperti kakak adik, namun kamu tidak bisa begitu saja, Rubble!

“H-hei, tidak perlu—“

Sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku, sebuah tangan telah menepuk bahuku.

“Terbawa mimpi buruk?”

“S-Skye! Hentikan itu!” Aku sedikit terjungkal dari posisiku, kaget. “A-aku tidak menyangka kau akan bangun.”

“Aku melihatnya, Chase. Semenjak kita selesai dari misi itu, aku lihat raut mukamu. Memang, kamu senang kita berhasil. Tapi aku tahu ada yang tersangkut di hatimu itu.” Skye mendorongku dengan main-main di dada.

“Heh, rahasia wanita kah kau tahu semua itu?” Candaku. Skye tertawa kecil.

“Tapi serius. Aku tahu kamu masih kesal dengan ucapan Harold.” Skye mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang, saat Ryder dikunci di garasi menara dan kami harus melawan Harold sendirian dengan robotnya. “Sangatlah menyebalkan, aku tahu.”

Aku mendengar gumaman Rocky yang ternyata ikut terbangun dari tadi. Dia sempat mau tidur kembali, namun sepertinya karena melihat Rubble yang mencoba membangunkan Marshall dan Skye yang merangkulku, dia langsung inisiatif bangun dan menepok Zuma di muka.

“Dik, bangun. Chase butuh kita.” Tanpa banyak omong, Rocky langsung membangunkan Zuma. Zuma sempat terdengar kesal, namun dia langsung bangun begitu saja karena mendengar namaku disebut.

“Uhm... Ada apa, Chase? Kau _tewlihat muwung_. Mimpi _buwuk_?” Zuma langsung mendekati kami.

“...begitulah.” Helaku pelan. “Maaf, kalian semua jadi bangun...”

“Tidak apa, Chase. Pasti kami akan selalu ada untukmu, tenang saja.” Rocky mengucek matanya. “Mau cerita?”

Tepat setelah Rocky mengatakan demikian, Marshall pun terbangun. Tentu... itu setelah dia memutar badan berkali-kali, tidak ingin diganggu.

“Duh! Ada apa sih!” Pekiknya. Zuma sedikit cekikikan, karena dia yang membangunkan Marshall dengan cara menindih muka Dalmatian itu dengan tangannya.

“Maaf, Marshall. Darurat.” Rubble ikut tertawa kecil sambil menguap.

“Kak? Ada apa?” Dia lanngsung melihat ke arahku.

“A-ah... kalian jadi membesar-besarkan ini...” Mukaku merah. “H-hanya mimpi buruk, Dik. Tidak apa.”

“Tidak. Dia masih terpikir oleh ucapan Harold siang ini.” Skye, siapa suruh kau menyanggah, hei?

“Hmm? Tadi siang?” Marshall mencoba mengingat-ingat.

“Oooh, ucapan itu? Yang, ‘memimpin saja tidak becus’, betul?” Zuma langsung teringat.

“...begitulah.” Kupingku terlipat.

“Ish, Chase, ayolah! Kita semua pasti membuat kesalahan,” cibir Skye. “Aku, kamu, yang lain, apalagi Marshall.” Suara dia mengecil saat menyebutkan kalimat akhirnya.

“Hei!” Marshall merenggut. “...tidak bisa dipungkiri sih.”

“Ya, biar saja, Marshall. Aku tahu banyak yang mengataimu ceroboh. Bukan kami sih.” Rocky membenarkan bantal yang dia tiduri tadi. “Tapi, kami tetap menerimamu apa adanya. Toh itu Marshall yang kami kenal.”

“Betul! Bahkan berapa kalipun Marshall melakukan kesalahan, dia tidak perlu kami hakimi sampai harus dikucilkan. Jika iya kami mengucilkan dia, pasti Marshall tidak akan pernah bisa sebaik ini.” Rubble pun menyetujui Rocky. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

“M-mungkin yang saat itu aku hanya terlalu sensitif, hehe...” Marshall tersipu malu, mengingat hari saat dia kabur dari markas hanya karena kesalahpahaman.

“Aku juga kadang kasar denganmu, Dik. Maaf.” Aku meraih tangannya.

“Intinya... kami tidak peduli _komentaw owang_ lain, Chase. Kami lebih kenal _diwimu dawipada owang-owang_ itu.” Zuma merangkulku.

“Kamu tetaplah pemimpin kami, jika Ryder tidak ada.” Skye menepuk punggungku. “Heh, bahkan bisa jadi lebih baik.”

“Hei! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau menggantikan dia!” Gerutuku. Semua tertawa pelan.

“Bercanda. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pemilik kita.” Skye menjulurkan lidah.

“Buktinya, tadi kita berhasil mengalahkan Harold dan menyelamatkan Ryder. Semua itu karena koordinasimu, Chase.” Rocky mendekati Zuma dan merangkul dia, sebagai perantara untuk merangkulku.

“Dan kamu adalah teman yang baik, Chase. Aku senang kamu dan Marshall lebih memperhatikanku dalam berbagai keadaan.” Rubble tersenyum.

Melihat mereka sangat suportif kepadaku... hatiku tergerak. Air mataku sedikit keluar, dan aku berusaha menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikannya. Namun diriku tertahan oleh Marshall yang kini mendekapku.

“Tidak apa, Chase. _Menangislah_.” Marshall mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Nadanya sama persis seperti saat kejadian itu.

Iya. Aku mengingat semuanya. Bertahun-tahun kita sudah bersama, dan memang kini aku mengenal mereka lebih dekat, hari demi hari. Bahkan ucapan Marshall tadi mengingatkanku pada... hari itu...

Aku merasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kawan-kawan sebaik mereka. Maaf, bukan kawan, keluarga. Mereka terlalu baik. Kuputuskan untuk menangis pelan di pundak Marshall, sementara dia menepuk punggungku. “Shh...” Bisikan Marshall terdengar lembut.

“T-terima kasih...” Aku gemetaran. Aku... senang...

Mereka membiarkanku menangis cukup lama, sampai akhirnya aku merasa lega. “Sekali lagi, terima kasih kawan-kawan...”

“Tentu!” Rubble menepuk bahuku. “Apa sebentar lagi pagi akan datang atau masih lama lagi? Sejujurnya aku masih agak mengantuk...”

“Hmm, masih jam 1. Kita punya 4 jam lagi.” Aku melihat ke arah jam digital yang dipasang di atas televisi ruang santai.

“Kalian keberatan jika aku melanjutkan tidurku?” Rubble mulai memasang penutup mata miliknya sambil menguap.

“Tentu saja! Maafkan aku kalian semua terbangun.” Kepalaku kugaruk tersipu malu.

“Tidak masalah, Chase! Itulah gunanya keluarga.” Rocky memelukku sejenak sambil mencari posisi di atas bantalnya. “Ya, kamu sudah merasa baikan, maka tugas kami selesai.”

“ _Wocky benaw_. Jangan _wagu-wagu_ , Chase. Kami akan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.” Zuma mengangguk senang sambil mencari posisi di dekat kakaknya. “Kak, _gesew_...”

“Duh, kamu nih.” Rocky berputar dan langsung merangkul adiknya. “Nih.”

Aku bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari Zuma.

“Tenang saja, Chase. Kalau kamu butuh bantuan, panggillah untuk bantuan!” Skye meniru Ryder, dan aku bisa dengar ketiga anjing yang sudah merebahkan diri tertawa. “Haha, sejelek itukah tiruanku?”

“Tidak juga. Tapi lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Ryder.” Marshall ada-ada saja candaannya.

“Ya ya, aku mengerti, Marshall. Jaga kakakmu, oke? Malam.” Skye meregangkan badannya yang kecil itu dan tidur di bantal miliknya.

Tersisa aku dan Marshall.

“Heh, sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini.”

“Ah masa?”

“Ya, begitulah. Hehe.”

“Ish, kamu nih.”

“Kakak beruntung bisa dipertemukan dengan anjing-anjing seperti mereka.”

“Dan juga dirimu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar anjing yang juga seorang psikolog.”

“Heh, bisa saja.”

“Ya sudahlah. Kita lebih baik tidur. Aku merasa tidak enak sudah mengambil waktu tidur kalian semua.”

“Iya, Kak, iya...”

“Selamat malam, adik.”

“Malam, kakak. Mimpi indah.”

Dan dengan begitulah, kami semua kembali melayang ke alam nun jauh di sana... Kini dengan hati yang lega untukku.

**_Mereka memang selalu ada untukku._ **

**Author's Note:**

> fans lama semestinya paham beberapa referensi dari adegan di cerita hhe
> 
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation ciptaan Keith Chapman dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit seperserpun. Karya ini milik saya sendiri, sisanya saya tidak mengambil hak cipta sedikitpun.


End file.
